The History of Kura and Temur
by AliHKura
Summary: A tale of two troublemaking otters and their vengeful enemy, Bragad the fox. Join in their life and see my favorite roleplay character's history and life.
1. Prolouge

"Get out of here, ye wicked, fat glutton!" came the shout of the plump mouse cook. A portly hare scurried out of the kitchen, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"I say, bad form, sah," he said, "Callin' a feller fat, then knocking him across the blinkin' noggin, wot wot!" He continued muttering about how he just wanted a snack and an assortment of other things.  
  
As soon as he exited to the Abbey lawn, however, he was forced to stop because a young group of Dibbuns practically knocked him over. They were all chanting in unison, "Tell us's a story; tell us's a story!"  
  
"Alright," he sighed after having enough of them pulling on his habit and dancing around him. "You villains think that you're a bunch of troublemakin' devils, eh, wot?" When they all looked at each other, grinned, and nodded, he just chuckled. "Then I happen te have a blinkin' good story te tell you chaps!"  
  
A young squirrel babe, the obvious leader, spoke up, shaking his head, "Thewe can't a be any worser heatanens than us's."  
  
They all nodded and a mole babe wrinkled his snout and added, "Burr hurr, that'm bes roight, wes bee terrors!" He raised his digging claws and wiggled them about, making ghost noises. All the Dibbuns laughed.  
  
"I believe you, you're a right, blinkin' group of terrors, wot," the old hare said, slowly sitting on a beech log, "but the story I'm gonna tell you has beasts ten blinkin' times worse than you! I should know. I just happened to help the chap 'n' chapess out at times." As the Dibbuns gathered close to hear the story on that late spring day, he began... 


	2. Chapter 1

The Summer of New Arrivals brought beautiful flowers, buzzing bees, singing birds, and of course, new inhabitants and guests to Redwall. Little did they know, more were on their way.

"There's going te be rain tonight, don't ya agree, Abbot sirrah?" said an old hare. His name was Thuron Swiftrun, and he was a retired Long Patrol Sergeant. He, as well as his wife, Marlena, and his adopted baby son, Dustypaws, were some of the new arrivals. They had come early in the summer, followed soon after by the visiting Gousim shrews and the Skipper with his otters. In other words, the cook had a lot more hungry mouths to feed.

The old Abbot, Symon, nodded his head slowly, "Yes, my new friend. Hopefully, it won't ruin our feast tomorrow."

"You wouldn't cancel the jolly ole feast on account of some bally rain, would ya?" the old hare asked the even older mouse, a Dibbun-ish worry in his voice.

The Abbot simply chuckled and shook his head, saying, "No, no, I wouldn't do that. It would just be that the Dibbuns wouldn't be able to play outside and we'd all be inside with them. After they've had dessert, we'd rather them run their energy off outside."

Thuron sighed in relief, but before he could say anything else, Abbot Symon was called away by the Cook.

Soon after, the dark clouds could no longer hold in the rain that was within them, and the torrent began. Everyone was herded inside, except for the stubborn old Gatekeeper, Dilon, who had insisted on staying alone in his Gatehouse. He then also asked Skipper to bring him supper up there, despite the rain. If he had not, the urgent pounding on the Main Gate would not of been heard.

As Skipper was rushing through the onslaught, using an extra cloak to cover the warm vegetable stew and October Ale, the rap at the door caught his ear. He rushed to the door and called out, "Is there some beats out there?"

The reply sounded like that of a grown male otter. It came out, "Aye, mate, me 'n' me wife are soaked through. Can ye let us in, quickly? Me wife's te give birth soon."

Quickly, the otter clan leader opened the door and let the couple in. He led the pretty wife, named Tari, into the Gatehouse. Skipper told the old hedgehog of where and how he had found them as he warmed her and her strapping husband, Jetu, with blankets.

Skipper ran off to get more food and to tell the Abbot and other Redwallers as the otter couple and Dilon got better acquainted.

The Redwallers took the news happily. And as Skipper walked outside, the rain began to let up, quickly slowing to a light drizzle. He led the happy and relieved couple into the Great Hall to eat, and meet the Abbot.

Practically all the inhabitants of Redwall like Tari and Jetu instantly. Their happy attitude and sense of humor lightened everyone's moods. Even Sister Koto, the grumpy Infirmary Keeper, infamous for her physike and tendency to use it, saw their charm. She even was seen cracking a small smile. They all went to bed with smiles, not expecting the next day's surprises.

The morning sun quickly dried the grass, much to the Dibbuns' delight. They all ate, played games, raced, and talked, having a merry time. That was until something broke the festivities.

Tari had just given birth to two beautiful otter pups. The slightly older one, a boy, was named Temur. He had bright, happy green eyes, like his father. Though, they also seemed to carry a bit of mischief within them. The younger one was a girl, who was christened Kura. She was more like her mother as she had deep, sparkling, brown eyes. They, too, carried a mischievous glint, though not as great of one as her brother. The poor Redwallers didn't know what they were getting into.


End file.
